Martin Assists at Potty Training
by nature of things
Summary: This a continuation of "What if Martin Didn't Get a Chance to Propose?". Martin has a loving relationship with his family but Ruth Anne is just a little special to him.


Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures. I just enjoy playing with the characters.

I probably overdid the baby talk but was trying to spell words like my grand-daughter pronounces them. And they are having trouble with potty training her because, for some reason, she's afraid to be a big girl. I did change the pronunciation for water and made it waw-er. That's how Pauline said water when she said the dishes were being washed in "poo waw-er". Loved that episode.

 **Martin Assists at Potty Time.**

Chapter one

"Louisa! We're going to be late! How much longer will you be?" Martin bellowed.

"Calm down. The dinner is for you and doesn't officially start until 7:30. Anyway, they won't start without the guest of honor.

"Humph! You know I hate to be late. Please do hurry." Martin checked his tie in the mirror and smoothed his hair nervously. He had been honored for his expertise and knowledge at dinners before but this was different. His co-workers had nominated him as employee of the month. He felt this was a foolish exercise and was embarrassed by the 'honor'. He just did his job to the best of his ability as he expected everyone he worked with to do. Dr. Phillips was an excellent surgeon and a friend. Katherine Neely, Superintendent of the surgical staff was the best he had ever worked with. And Dr. Petronella Black – calm, knowledgeable, efficient and trusted her staff enough to not interfere with their duties unless absolutely necessary. They could all have easily been honored instead of him. Chris had no part in the process but would attend anyway. It was always good to see him and Carol. The hospital wasn't a big one, certainly not as big as the one in London, but was known for the quality of its care. He was proud to work there.

Now, he had to attend a dinner as the honored guest. He used to despise going to hospital dinners but Louisa made them actually bearable. She could have a conversation with a fence post if necessary and both would enjoy it!

He felt a tugging on his trousers and looked down to see their daughter, Ruth Anne, pulling on them. "Daddy, I need to go! Pease?"

Martin felt like scowling with impatience but knew that her potty training was at a crucial stage. She had been stubborn about it and sometimes it seemed she would still be wearing nappies when she started school! She told her Mother, in one of their 'girl talks' that she was afraid of being a big girl but wouldn't say why. She finally began telling them she needed to go just within the past few days and he didn't want to do anything to discourage her.

"Yes, come on. Can you hold it for a minute longer?" He asked as they hurriedly walked to the loo.

"Es, I think so." She answered.

He helped her pull her knickers down and placed her on the potty. And waited.

She sat there grinning like a monkey. "Well, are going to do anything or not?"

She grunted but still nothing. "Ruth Anne, I'm in a hurry. Please do finish!" He urged her.

"Tell me a stowey while we wait for my pee pee to come out. A stowey about a girl who goes fishin'. Pease? It's my fa-grit." She asked with that wheedling smile.

He knew she was stalling but, as usual, couldn't resist her. "How can it be your _favorite_ if you haven't heard it since I haven't told you yet?"

She propped her chin in her hands, shrugged her shoulders and waited.

"All right. Just a short one. Your Mummy and I have to leave soon or we'll be late. This is a poem called 'A Little Boy in the Morning' by Francis Ledwidge. I'll tell you one about a little girl who goes fishing later.

'He whistles at another gate  
Where angels listen. Ah I know  
He will not come, yet if I go  
How shall I know he did not pass  
barefooted in the flowery grass?"

"Barefooted? You won't let me and James Henry go barefooted. Why does he get to?"

"Because he's not my child. Going without shoes can be dangerous." He answered.

"Danger- _ous_? How? The grass is soft. It can't hurt us." She wheedled.

"You said if I told you a story, you would pee pee. Are you going to or not?" He asked again and heard Louisa calling him from the lounge.

"Es, just a minute." She strained and managed to produce a very small tinkle. "See Daddy! I went pee pee!"

"Well done! Now here's some tissue to clean yourself with."

She took a swipe that went nowhere near where it needed to go and grinned at him again. He lifted her off the seat and helped her pull her knickers up. "Come now, you must wash your hands. Here's your stool. Step up and be careful."

She managed to use enough soap for two pair of dirty little hands, dried them on her shirt before he could hand her a towel and climbed down.

Ca'we me Daddy." And she reached up her arms to him.

He looked at that little face and smiled back at her as he picked her up and immediately got a wet kiss on his cheek. "Why can't we go barefooted?"

"She's certainly a tenacious little thing!" He thought. "Because you could step on sharp objects and cut yourself. There are germs and dirty things hidden in the grass, too. Much better to wear your shoes.

"We go barefooted in the waw'er. Aren't there dirty things there, too?" She asked with her little arms firmly gripping his neck.

He sighed ruefully at her persistent questions. "We'll talk about that tomorrow. Go to Morwenna and tell Mummy goodbye. We'll be back soon."

"Otay. Come kiss me night night when you come back. Pwomise?" She asked as she reluctantly left his arms.

Louisa answered for them both. "We certainly do promise to kiss you goodnight. And here's one while you wait. Ooh! That's good neck sugar! Now, be a good girl while we're gone. Good night darling, love you. Good night James Henry, love you."

Martin said in a disapproving voice when he noticed her shoes, "Those high heels are very bad for your feet and posture. How many times must I tell you about proper footwear?"

"Mar-tin! If I wore them every day, they would damage me, just as you say. But tonight makes a nice change from the boots and trainers I usually wear. So give it a rest please. Don't you think I look nice?" She asked as she turned round, making sure she waggled her bum at him.

"Humph! I see where Ruth Anne gets her sense of humor!" He leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Yes, you look lovely."

They left and he was smiling at the memory of Ruth Anne wiping her naval with the tissue.


End file.
